No eres tan especial
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Siempre es más sencillo estar con alguien a quien no amas. No tienes que tener pelos en la lengua, no tienes que fingir que te gustan sus defectos y puedes odiarlo con la intensidad que quieras... -Es infinitamente más sencillo-dijo Itachi. YAOI.


**No ****eres**** tan ****especial**

- Tu novia es una neurótica-le dijo Madara mientras leía el periódico. Itachi miraba la televisión sin realmente prestarle atención. Se había adormilado.

- ¿Sí…?-murmuró.

- Tú no la quieres.-Itachi se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Estás celoso?-preguntó, bostezando.

Madara se puso sobre él. Itachi entreabrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Quítate de encima, tengo sueño.

Madara se agachó y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Itachi no se lo impidió, pero cuando le mordió con fuerza lo apartó de un empujón.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Cállate y quítate la ropa-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Itachi se había espabilado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Ya basta, me voy a dormir, y más vale que no te acerques a mi habitación.

Madara sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Sabes que no vas a hacer nada-dijo sujetando de las muñecas a Itachi. Él comenzó a forcejear pero, ciertamente, Madara era mucho más fuerte que él.

- Suéltame, así no funciona esto…-jadeó Itachi, tratando de zafarse. Estaba sorprendido, jamás lo había obligado a hacer el amor de forma tan brusca y repentina.

- ¿Que no es esto lo que haces con tu novia?-le preguntó Madara, jalándole el cabello con brusquedad para descubrirle el cuello y morderle el lóbulo de una oreja.

- Esto es estúpido, ya quítate de encima-decía Itachi, aún con voz neutra, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Madara. Entonces Madara lo empujó contra el sofá, dejándolo boca arriba y se puso sobre él.

- _Ah…_ Pero apuesto a que ella va abajo. ¿Quieres ir arriba tú?-preguntó burlonamente. Itachi perdía la paciencia.

- Ya te dije que no quiero tener sexo-enfatizó-. Ni arriba, ni abajo.

- ¿Importa lo que tú quieras?-Y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras Itachi soltaba puñetazos y patadas, pero Madara las desviaba o las esquivaba y pronto lo dejó en ropa interior.

- En serio, _hoy_ no…

- ¿No sientes vergüenza?-continuó ignorándolo Madara, besándole el mentón y subiendo a su boca-. Engañas a tu novia conmigo… Eres como una ramera.

Harto, Itachi empujó a Madara con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque logró quitárselo de encima, no sirvió de mucho ya que Madara le sujetó por un tobillo e Itachi cayó al suelo cuando trató de caminar.

Nuevamente, Madara lo presionó contra el suelo.

- Maldita sea, ¡suéltame ya, imbécil! ¿Por qué insistes tanto…?

- ¿Y tú por qué te niegas?-preguntó, besándole la clavícula y después un pequeño lunar en su hombro blanco y suave. Itachi siempre se excitaba cuando él besaba lugares _sin importancia_. Madara lo escuchó jadear complacido.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso…?-murmuró Itachi con voz desfallecida, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido.

- Sabía que ibas a ceder-susurró Madara contra su cuello-. Siempre haces lo que te dicen-dijo, dándole un beso húmedo en la oreja. Las manos de Itachi le sujetaron el cabello con suavidad.

- No eres más que un objeto…-susurró contra su cuello. Itachi gimió y asintió con la cabeza. _Siempre te pones así cuando te hacen el amor… Dices que sí a todo_, pensó Madara.

- Dilo-dijo de pronto Madara.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Itachi confundido y con voz entumecida.

- Que no la quieres-dijo Madara, sacándole la ropa interior.

- ¿Importa?-dijo Itachi, fastidiado-. Ya lo sabes… Sabes todo sobre mí incluso antes de que yo me dé cuenta… Olvida eso, maldita sea…

- Termina con ella-le dijo Madara, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo, lentamente.

- Ya deja de hablar de eso-jadeó Itachi, apenas pudiendo apoyarse sobre sus codos-… No quiero pensar en eso mientras lo hago contigo…-dijo entre gemidos.

- ¿Y _por qué_ lo haces conmigo?

- ¿Mmm?-fingió no escuchar Itachi, que tenía los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de no gemir.

- ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo, eh?-aceleró el ritmo-. ¿_Por qué_, si no quieres, si tienes novia, te derrites…?

- Ca-cállate ya-jadeó Itachi. Madara sonrió a medias. Le besó en la boca, sin dejar de masturbarle, entonces un mundo de sonidos escaparon de la boca de Itachi…

- No…-murmuró Itachi al escucharse gemir a sí mismo de esa forma, tan caliente como un animal en celo. Le enloquecían sus propios gemidos; no podía creer que esos sonidos estuvieran saliendo de sí mismo; no creía que pudiera sentir tanto placer, pero así era.

Su boca tomó forma de o, de la cual salían pequeños _Ah_… y todo tipo de ruidos bastante indecentes. Y ya estaba a punto de correrse -sus manos se crispaban, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza- cuando Madara se detuvo.

- Vas a hacer el papel de la chica, ¿qué dices?

- Imbécil-jadeó Itachi, mareado. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sin fuerza y exigía lo que _casi_ conseguía-. ¿Por qué paraste…?

- Porque después no me ibas a dejar hacer esto-dijo, a la vez que introducía con lentitud un dedo en Itachi. Itachi soltó una palabrota y apretó los dientes.

- Que sea rápido-dijo sofocado.

- Qué fácil te vienes abajo-dijo Madara.

- Te estoy haciendo un favor. Menos charla-dijo Itachi, desviando la mirada. Un segundo dedo. Itachi apretó los ojos. _Sí_, ya había pasado tiempo desde que lo habían hecho, por eso era que dolía tanto.

Respiró agitado, tratando de calmarse. _Sólo un poco más_, se dijo.

- Itachi-lo llamó Madara. Itachi abrió los ojos, desconcertado, y se encontró con los ojos de Madara mirándole fijamente; casi se le aceleró el pulso y se sonrojo. Madara sonrió a medias y le dio un beso, uno real… Le abrió la boca con la lengua, respiró contra su piel, le mordió la boca suavemente…

_Maldita sea…_

- No la amas-dijo Madara burlón cuando terminó aquel beso. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- Y, ¿es fácil estar con ella?-preguntó Madara, aún mirándolo.

- Sí… Lo más fácil del mundo.

- Te trata como basura-dijo, a la vez que introducía un tercer dedo. Itachi contuvo la respiración un segundo.

- … Lo sé-dijo sin aire, apretando los ojos.

- Y te da órdenes todo el tiempo-dijo Madara, con su mejilla contra la de Itachi, que ardía.

- ¿Que tú no haces lo mismo?-jadeó-. Recibir órdenes es lo que siempre he hecho.

- Pero sólo yo tengo el derecho, no, el deber de tratarte como basura y hacer lo que quiera contigo.

_Esto está mal,_ se dijo Itachi, _pero si eso lo deja más tranquilo…_ Asintió, sumiso. Madara sacó los tres dedos satisfecho y, sin un ápice de duda, entró en Itachi.

Itachi jadeó y soltó un quejido, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. _Vamos, vamos, sólo un poco…_ Cuando Madara por fin estuvo del todo dentro, Itachi exhaló agitado, como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro sin parar.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Madara. Itachi se sorprendió de aquella repentina muestra de humanidad en él.

- No mucho…-jadeó. Madara lo masturbó suavemente e Itachi comenzó a temblar, gimiendo bajito.

- Eres un cobarde- dijo Madara. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- ¿_Otra_ _vez_ con eso?-dijo Itachi con voz entrecortada-… Estar con alguien a quien no quieres… es infinitamente más sencillo que estar con alguien a quien amas…Por eso, ahh, lo hago…

Madara comenzó a entrar y salir de él y las palabras de Itachi se convirtieron en gemidos, algunos lastimeros y otros de placer. Madara sonrió y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, disfrutando al ver cómo la cara de Itachi cambiaba de color y expresiones. _Tal como una hoja en otoño_, se dijo Madara riendo.

- Para, para…-repetía Itachi entre gemidos. Lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, demasiado, y sentía vergüenza de todo el ruido que salía de su boca-. Para…-murmuró por última vez, pero al verse ignorado se tapó la boca con una mano, aunque aún podían oírse claramente todos sus jadeos y gemidos.

Madara sabía que Itachi estaba muy cerca y todo su cuerpo parecía gritarlo: sus dedos temblaban, su boca no paraba de gemir, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, su nuca echada hacia atrás y su interior… bueno, parecía estar derritiéndose.

- Más lento… ahh…-imploraba de nuevo Itachi, pero lo único que hizo Madara fue acelerar el ritmo al doble. Itachi cayó boca arriba, rindiéndose, dejando salir un largo gemido, seguido de otros más cortos, como si estuvieran atrapando al primero…

Itachi no quiso levantarse; sinceramente, le fallaban las fuerzas, y sólo le apetecía quedarse ahí dormido en el suelo. Respiraba acompasadamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las secuelas de aquel orgasmo.

- Eres un idiota, con esa cara-dijo Madara, mirándolo desde arriba. Itachi suspiró, sonriendo suavemente.

- Me siento como un idiota por haberme acostado contigo… Mmmm… Pero estoy realmente a gusto- dijo y comenzó a adormilarse.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?-preguntó Madara.

- Dame diez minutos-murmuró Itachi sin abrir los ojos-… Despiértame cuando _todo_ pase…

Su voz se hizo débil y su respiración se acompasó.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, Madara sintió ganas de golpear a Itachi hasta sacarle sangre y hacerle moretones.

- No te amo-murmuró-… si no, tendría remordimientos al hacerte esto-Y sacó unos cubos de hielo que había en su vaso de té helado para dejarlos caer por el cuello de Itachi.

Itachi soltó un pequeño gritó al sentir aquello tan helado en su piel caliente, y al ver reír a Madara le dio un puntapié y un golpe en la cabeza.

Por su parte, Itachi también sabía que ahí no había amor. Podría haber miles de razones, pero _no_ amor. Y estaba tranquilo y seguro, porque si hubiera amor, no se sentiría tan bien al insultarlo, al golpearlo y tampoco estaría tan cómodo ahí, desnudo en el suelo, con él mirándolo.

- Siempre arruinas todo-le dijo irritado mientras se levantaba y se vestía.

- Eres una persona tan horrible y retorcida-dijo Itachi en voz baja, mirándolo por encima del hombro-, que estoy seguro que jamás podría amar a alguien como tú. Gracias a Dios, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo casi sin querer, para finalmente entrar en su habitación. Madara vio la puerta cerrarse y la luz que salía de ella apagarse.

Sonrió, complacido.

- … Me alegro de que no lo vayas a arruinar-susurró y se fue a dormir.


End file.
